Bellwether
by Galdr
Summary: Definition: "One who takes the lead." His recovery was done, but now his friend was getting way too concerned about him, but it still leads them one step closer. Perhaps she only means well. Miniature sequel to "Nequient". [Genfic, but some Hoennshipping if you squint again] ORAS Gameverse.


It was almost strange how May never left his side. It had been two weeks since the incident with the meteor endangering the Hoenn Region had been stopped by the reappearance of the Legendary Rayquaza had occurred. Yes, the 'cost' of the region's survival had depended on the Legendary to awaken from its thousand-year slumber, but honestly, he was _fine_.

"May, this is _ridiculous_ ," he said for what could be the umpteenth time, "I'm _okay_. I've been okay for the past fourteen or so days. Nothing's going to happen to me anymore."

The stubborn Professor's daughter refused to leave his side, even as he traversed through the region again to finally complete his Pokédex for her father. May shook her head and kept her pace even with his own strides.

"No, Brendan! The last time I left you all alone, you _died_!" The girl fired back, frowning as she stared at him. Brendan sighed.

"I keep telling you, I didn't 'die'," he said. When May had leveled her gaze into a fierce glare, he quickly amended, "It's really hard to explain it, honest. It was like being put into a really deep sleep? My conscience, I guess you'd call it? It had taken over and all and I was just sleep like it used to be."

It was still _awkward_ for him to relate himself to the Legendary Rayquaza. His spirit was shared with the Sky High Pokémon, or rather, he was the creature itself, personified in a human form. He still didn't _get_ all the specifics of it, but that was what happened. It was odd that the dragon's form coexisted at the same time as he had, seemingly split by the shared desires of duty to protect the world and to remain in his human life. Brendan wasn't getting used to the feeling.

Not only that, but his own Pokémon have been treating him way too differently. He could understand their gestures a little more easier but it was still a lot of guesswork on his part to still figure out what they're telling him. They were still friendly and protective of him, but now they were _super_ protective. As in, if they sensed even the slightest danger to his life since two weeks ago when he'd awakened and recovered, they would let themselves out of their Poké Balls and handle the problem—whether it truly was a problem or not. He appreciated that they were looking out for him as he did them, but he didn't need their unnecessary coddling.

And May! Ever since he awakened in Rustboro's Hospital, she'd been constantly at his side. Yes, she helped explain to his parents about his sudden 'revival' to the waking world and had been the best supportive friend in his road to recovery, but she didn't need to shadow him twenty-four seven. He had like six shadows already; all of them in their Poké Balls as of current. He also appreciated her company and wouldn't doubt her helpfulness, but he could take care of himself now. He was walking and still himself! He wasn't going to collapse again to offer his soul up to the Legendary Pokémon again.

…Last time had been crucial, so she couldn't point fingers at that. Analyzing all of that through his thoughts as she had gone somewhat silent, Brendan glanced to his friend, almost looking like he could see the gears spinning in her head as she tried to come up with a response.

"Really May, I'm honestly okay. Unless another meteor's coming to try and destroy the region again, I'm not going anywhere," the former Champion tried to assure her. It seemed to do the trick, since she looked a bit convinced by his words.

"Okay," she said with a reluctant sigh, "But I still want to come with you. You never know what's going to happen."

Well, that was true; he wouldn't. It was all he could ask for.

"Thanks," Brendan told her with a light smile. She slightly reciprocated it, still having her lingering concerns.

"…Isn't it weird for you though?" May asked him eventually as they were transitioning from Route 111 to Route 112, "To, you know, be connected to it? Do you know if you can sense what it's doing right now? Or anything?"

Huh, that was a good question. He held a thoughtful expression for a moment, thinking about it and trying to see if he could do those things. "For starters, it is weird for me. It feels like I'm in two places at once," he answered her first two questions, "But for the second… Hmm, I suppose if I try hard enough to concentrate, maybe I could get a glimpse of what's going on with it." Brendan scratched his head as May slightly lit up.

"How about you try?" She suggested.

Well, he _could_. There was no harm in trying, right? Slowly coming to a stop in their small adventure towards Fallabor Town, Brendan tried to hold a concentrating position by standing still and closing his eyes. He tried to reach for the odd connection he shared with the Legendary; it was strange to describe it, but if he had to compare, it was like touching a live, electrical wire connected to an active Electric-type Pokémon that buzzed with energy. It hummed as he reached a metaphorical hand towards it, wanting to grasp onto it and touch it.

At first, he didn't make it and it fell out of his reach. The second stretch was closer, followed by a closer third and fourth attempt. By the fifth try, he grazed it, feeling the sensation of power that traveled with the Legendary Dragon-type. Brendan felt no fear from it like he had when first discovering his duty. Once he made contact with it, he could feel the presence of the Sky High Pokémon vibrate and twist its aura around and through him like a comforting embrace.

He couldn't _see_ what it was doing, but he _felt_ it.

"It's still flying around the ozone layer around the world," Brendan eventually answered May. He opened his eyes to turn to her and blinked in confusion when she seemed a bit startled, "What?"

"Your eyes went from that eerie yellow color to normal," she said after collecting herself, "Don't tell me that's going to happen every time you 'commune' with it?"

Brendan chuckled a little. "Well, _maybe_? I don't know. But honestly, that felt a little odd."

"Sorry, I was just a little curious. It's not an everyday thing when your best friend is literally a dragon Pokémon." Her lips curled up into a smile and he shook his head but echoed it.

"Does that mean I'm susceptible to Fairy-type and Ice-type Pokémon, too?" Brendan partly joked. "I'd have to be careful then, I don't want to be blinded or frozen!" May rolled her eyes, getting into a better mood than she was earlier. He knew just how to brighten her days, especially when he smiled or joked. With that thought, May blushed a little and upon seeing her with such a disposition, Brendan had blushed a little too.

May was kind of adorable looking like that. He only hoped they could remain friends as she vowed for them to be when he first moved here to Hoenn.

"Only if you _want_ to be," she responded with a giggle. "Come on, let's go finish our Pokédexes for Dad. There should be some Skarmory around here on Route 112, so let's try to find one!" And there she went, back to her usual cheerful and serious self that Brendan appreciated.

"Okay, after you!" Brendan cheered and the two Trainers hurried towards the perpetual, volcanic ash-covered route.


End file.
